


That Group Message Fic No One Needed (or asked for) But Got Anyway

by OverlordSP, Sparkzey



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Crossover, Daichi is the dad friend, Haru can't spell, Hitoka is a precious baby, Oikawa is a stalkery thief, Suga is the mom friend, Texting, Tobio can't swim, Tsukki is a little shit, We are trash, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordSP/pseuds/OverlordSP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkzey/pseuds/Sparkzey
Summary: Another of those chat-fics.Sorry (not sorry)





	1. Water Ballerz is a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu:  
> Hinata Shoyo - BALLiZLiVE  
> Kageyama Tobio - Tobio  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - CallMeSenpai  
> Nishinoya Yuu - ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR  
> Yachi Hitoka - Too_Kawaii_4_U  
> Sugawara Kousuke - Not_Ur_MOTHER  
> Sawamura Daichi - Sawamura
> 
> Free:  
> Nanase Haruka - donotcontactunlessaboutswimming  
> Makoto Tachibana - Makitty ♡✧( ु•⌄• )  
> Nagisa Hazuki - TooCool4SCHOOL

**BALLiZLiVE** created a group with **Tobio** , **CallMeSenpai** , **ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR** , **Too_Kawaii_4_U** , **Not_Ur_MOTHER** , **Sawamura** , **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming** , **Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **)** and **TooCool4SCHOOL**

**BALLiZLiVE** named the group **Water Ballerz**

**BALLiZLiVE:** i have gathered all of u here 4 1 reason

**BALLiZLiVE:** ONE

**BALLiZLiVE:** REASON

**BALLiZLiVE:** to make lotsa friends

**Tobio:** no

**BALLiZLiVE:** scaredyama

**Tobio:** HINATABOKE

**Not_Ur_MOTHER:** Kageyama-kun please be nice to your brother xx

**Tobio:** …

**Tobio:** fine

**donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** y

**donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** wen swim

**Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** No swimming right now Haru, sorry ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ

**donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:**

**Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** But we have practice tomorrow ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

**TooCool4SCHOOL:** AT!!???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** At? School? Where else? ( ・◇・)？

**_donotcontactunlessaboutswimming_ ** _is now offline_

**_Makitty_ ** **_♡_ ** **_✧_ ** **_(_ ** **_ु_ ** **_•_ ** **_⌄_ ** **_•_ ** **_)_ ** _is now offline_

**Too_Kawaii_4_U:** Hello?

**CallMeSenpai:** Hello everyone!!!!!

**CallMeSenpai:** I am the FAVORITE SENPAI!!!!

**CallMeSenpai:** Call me Tanaka-SENPAI!!!!

**ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR:** IT IS I

**ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR:**

**ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR:** NOYA-SENPAI!!!!

**Sawamura:** Sleep. Now.

**Sawamura:** Or you will be doing suicides tomorrow

**_Sawamura_ ** _is now offline_

**Too_Kawaii_4_U:** Good night. Sleep well  (❁´ω`❁)

**_Too_Kawaii_4_U_ ** _is now offline_

**Not_Ur_MOTHER:** Night night xxxxxxx

**_Not_Ur_MOTHER_ ** _is now offline_

**CallMeSenpai:** BOOD NIGHT

**CallMeSenpai:** I WISH YOU SWEET DREAMS

**CallMeSenpai:** ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE SENPAI!!!

**_CallMeSenpai_ ** _is now offline_

**ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR:** WHICH IS ME!

**_ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR_ ** _is now offline_

**BALLiZLiVE:** SLEEP IS 4 THE WEEK

**Tobio:** Firstly… You’re an idiot…

**Tobio:** Secondly… Sleep…

**Tobio:** Or I won’t toss to you tomorrow…

**_Tobio_ ** _is now offline_

**BALLiZLiVE:** …

**BALLiZLiVE:** Fine…

**_BALLiZLiVE_ ** _is now offline_

**TooCool4SCHOOL:** Anyone still here?

**TooCool4SCHOOL:** no?

**TooCool4SCHOOL:** …

**TooCool4SCHOOL:** okay… that’s cool

**TooCool4SCHOOL:** I’ll just see your gays tomorrow

**_TooCool4SCHOOL_ ** _is now offline_


	2. Sharing is caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu:  
> Hinata Shoyo - BALLiZLiVE  
> Kageyama Tobio - Tobio  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - CallMeSenpai  
> Nishinoya Yuu - ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR  
> Yachi Hitoka - Too_Kawaii_4_U  
> Sugawara Kousuke - Not_Ur_MOTHER  
> Sawamura Daichi - Sawamura
> 
> Free:  
> Nanase Haruka - donotcontactunlessaboutswimming  
> Makoto Tachibana - Makitty ♡✧( ु•⌄• )  
> Nagisa Hazuki - TooCool4SCHOOL

**Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** Who is everyone?

 **Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):**  I want to see you guys ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧

 **CallMeSenpai:** (send nudes)

 **Not_Ur_MOTHER:** Don’t you dare

 **_BALLiZLiVE_ ** _sent an[attached ](http://pm1.narvii.com/6330/62042e700f1d7f77b24d55bb32ef032861713304_hq.jpg)file_

 **BALLiZLiVE:** This is me

 **BALLiZLiVE:** Hinata Shoyo

 **_Tobio_ ** _sent an[attached ](http://pm1.narvii.com/6036/06d8538bb79c2dde18fb6e64a8ebd46d57073c06_hq.jpg)file_

 **Tobio:** Kageyama Tobio

 **_Makitty_ ** **_♡_ ** **_✧_ ** **_(_ ** **_ु_ ** **_•_ ** **_⌄_ ** **_•_ ** **_)_ ** _sent an[attached ](https://a.wattpad.com/cover/47333210-352-k580049.jpg)file_

 **Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** Makoto Tachibana

 **Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** Nice to meet everyone

 **_donotcontactunlessaboutswimming_ ** _sent an[attached ](http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/_img/chars/haruka-nanase-free-iwatobi-swim-club-56.4.jpg)file_

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** Haru

 **_ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR_ ** _sent an[attached ](https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/images/characters/16/250907.jpg)file_

 **ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR:** I AM NISHINOYA YUU!!!

 **ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR:** YOUR FAVE SENPAIIII!!!

 **_Too_Kawaii_4_U_ ** _sent an[attached ](https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/images/characters/13/296297.jpg)file_

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U** : Hello ◦°˚\\(*❛‿❛)/˚°◦

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U** : I’m Yachi Hitoka ╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯

 **_CallMeSenpai_ ** _sent an[attached ](http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/_img/chars/ryunosuke-tanaka-haikyu-1.54.jpg)file_

 **CallMeSenpai:** TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE

 **CallMeSenpai:** YOUR ACTUAL FAVE SAENPAI!!

 **ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR:** idiot can’t even spell senpai and he thinks that makes him the fave HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **_Not_Ur_MOTHER_ ** _sent an[attached ](https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/images/characters/11/243917.jpg)file_

 **Not_Ur_MOTHER:** Sugawara Kousuke

 **Not_Ur_MOTHER:** I’m really sorry about Yuu and Ryuu (●´⌓`●)

 **_TooCool4SCHOOL_ ** _sent an[attached](https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/images/characters/15/212021.jpg) file_

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** Hi Hi~

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** Im Nagisa Hazuki

 **_Sawamura_ ** _sent an[attached ](https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/images/characters/13/245499.jpg)file_

 **Sawamura:** Sawamura Daichi

 **Sawamura:** Now get the fuck back to practice

 **Sawamura:** Break was over five minutes ago

 **_BALLiZLiVE_ ** _is offline_

 **_Tobio_ ** _is offline_

 **_ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR_ ** _is offline_

 **_CallMeSenpai_ ** _is offline_

 **_Too_Kawaii_4_U_ ** _is offline_

 **_Not_Ur_MOTHER_ ** _is offline_

 **_Sawamura_ ** _is offline_

 **Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** aww

 **Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** everyone is so cute ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 **_donotcontactunlessaboutswimming_ ** _is offline_

 **Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):**.·´¯`( >▂<)´¯`·.

 **_Makitty_ ** **_♡_ ** **_✧_ ** **_(_ ** **_ु_ ** **_•_ ** **_⌄_ ** **_•_ ** **_)_ ** _is offline_

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** So what is everyone doing?

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** oh

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** wait

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** everyone left me again

 **_TooCool4SCHOOL_ ** _is offline_


	3. The great namechange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu:  
> Hinata Shoyo - BALLiZLiVE - NeverGonnaBeAce - FutureSmallGiant  
> Kageyama Tobio - Tobio - Milk_is_the_new_water  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - CallMeSenpai - ReallyHUGEBaldSpot - Ryuu-senpai  
> Nishinoya Yuu - ROLLONG THUNDARRRRR - Smol’N’Angry  
> Yachi Hitoka - Too_Kawaii_4_U  
> Sugawara Kousuke - Not_Ur_MOTHER - DefinitelyMom  
> Sawamura Daichi - Sawamura
> 
> Free:  
> Nanase Haruka - donotcontactunlessaboutswimming  
> Makoto Tachibana - Makitty ♡✧( ु•⌄• ) - Mackerel  
> Nagisa Hazuki - TooCool4SCHOOL
> 
> Name of chat:  
> Water Ballerz  
> Idiot Brigade

**_BALLiZLiVE_ ** _has renamed the chat **Idiot Brigade**_

**_BALLiZLiVE_ ** _has changed **CallMeSenpai** to **ReallyHUGEBaldSpot**_

**Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):**  Hina-kun

 **Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):**  what are you doing?

**_Not_Ur_MOTHER_ ** _is online_

**Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):**  ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

**_BALLiZLiVE_ ** _has changed **Tobio** to **Milk_is_the_new_water**_

**_BALLiZLiVE_ ** _has changed **ROLLONG** **THUNDARRRRR** to **Smol’N’Angry**_

**_BALLiZLiVE_ ** _changed their name to **NeverGonnaBeAce**_

**Not_Ur_MOTHER:** TSUKISHIMA KEI

 **Not_Ur_MOTHER:** I CAN SEE YOU WITH HINATA’S PHONE

 **Not_Ur_MOTHER:** YOU ARE GONNA BE IN TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!

 **Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** I still don’t understand what’s going on

**_NeverGonnaBeAce_ ** _is offline_

**_Not_Ur_MOTHER_ ** _is offline_

**_donotcontactunlessaboutswimming_ ** _is online_

**Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** HARU o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

**_donotcontactunlessaboutswimming_ ** _is offline_

**Makitty** **♡** **✧** **(** **ु** **•** **⌄** **•** **):** but why

**_Makitty_ ** **_♡_ ** **_✧_ ** **_(_ ** **_ु_ ** **_•_ ** **_⌄_ ** **_•_ ** **_)_ ** _is offline_

**Milk_is_the_new_water:** well

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** hes not wrong

**_Milk_is_the_new_water_ ** _is offline_

**_Too_Kawaii_4_U_ ** _changed **ReallyHUGEBaldSpot** to **Ryuu-senpai**_

**_Too_Kawaii_4_U_ ** _changed **NeverGonnaBeAce** to **FutureSmallGiant**_

**_Too_Kawaii_4_U_ ** _changed **Not_Ur_MOTHER** to **DefinitelyMom**_

**_Too_Kawaii_4_U_ ** _is offline_

**_donotcontactunlessaboutswimming_ ** _is online_

**_donotcontactunlessaboutswimming_ ** _changed **Makitty**_ **_♡_ ** **_✧_ ** **_(_ ** **_ु_ ** **_•_ ** **_⌄_ ** **_•_ ** **_)_ ** _to **Mackerel**_

_**donotcontactunlessaboutswimming** is offline_

**TooCool4SCHOOL:** Hello everyone!

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** oh

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** again

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** damn

**_TooCool4SCHOOL_ ** _is offline_


	4. Daichi no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu:  
> Hinata Shoyo - FutureSmallGiant  
> Kageyama Tobio - Milk_is_the_new_water  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Ryuu-senpai  
> Nishinoya Yuu - Smol’N’Angry - TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll  
> Yachi Hitoka - Too_Kawaii_4_U  
> Sugawara Kousuke - DefinitelyMom  
> Sawamura Daichi - Sawamura - Dad
> 
> Free:  
> Nanase Haruka - donotcontactunlessaboutswimming  
> Makoto Tachibana - Mackerel  
> Nagisa Hazuki - TooCool4SCHOOL

**Sawamura:** Which planet has a father?

 **DefinitelyMom:** Daichi NO

 **Sawamura:** The sun

 **DefinitelyMom:** …

 **Sawamura:** you can’t stop greatness suga

 **Ryuu-senpai:** all day

 **Ryuu-senpai:** stg

 **Ryuu-senpai:** dad stop

 **Sawamura:** How do you make a Kleenex dance?

 **Ryuu-senpai:** stg

 **Sawamura:** Put a little boogie in it!

 **_Ryuu-senpai_ ** _changed **Sawamura** to **Dad**_

 **Dad:** son

 **Dad:** why

 **_Ryuu-senpai_ ** _is offline_

 **Dad:** mom

 **Dad:** why is son angry?

 **Dad:** I am the greatest dad

 **DefinitelyMom:** Why are you still up Daichi?

 **DefinitelyMom:** Go to sleep

 **Dad:** K mom

 **DefinitelyMom:** Sleep well dad xxxx

 **Dad:** sleep well

 **_Dad_ ** _is offline_

 **_DefinitelyMom_ ** _is offline_

 **Smol’N’Angry:** y da fuc is mu name changes!?

 **_Smol’N’Angry_ ** _has changed their name to **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll**_

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** To ur own interpretation ;)

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U:** ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **FutureSmallGiant:** but Noya-senpi isnt tall!?

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** IM GONNA SCOLD YOU SO HARD TMROW

 **FutureSmallGiant:** IM SRTOOLH NOYASENPOA!!

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** what are you even trying to say boke?

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** learn how to spell

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** are you a child

 **FutureSmallGiant:** SHUT UP BAKAGEYAMA

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** YOU SHUT UP HINATA-BOKE

 **_Milk_is_the_new_water_ ** _is offline_

 **FutureSmallGiant:** Scaredyama

 **_FutureSmallGiant_ ** _is offline_

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** I wnat swi

 **Mackerel:** tomorrow Haru

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** no

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** wat sim noa

 **Mackerel:** Haru

 **Mackerel:** you need to sleep or the water will be angry

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** o

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** angre watr bad

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** mak me sads

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** slep

 **_donotcontactunlessaboutswimming_ ** _is offline_

 **_Mackerel_ ** _is offline_

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** not sure I evn wanna try

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U:** um

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U:** hello

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** salækjfghawljert

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** Someone is onllienfs

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** wat

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U:** Are you okay?

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** YES

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** WANNA PM ME?

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U:** sure?

 


	5. Don't talk shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu:  
> Hinata Shoyo - FutureSmallGiant  
> Kageyama Tobio - Milk_is_the_new_water  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Ryuu-senpai  
> Nishinoya Yuu - TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll  
> Yachi Hitoka - Too_Kawaii_4_U  
> Sugawara Kousuke - DefinitelyMom  
> Sawamura Daichi - Dad
> 
> Free:  
> Nanase Haruka - donotcontactunlessaboutswimming  
> Makoto Tachibana - Mackerel  
> Nagisa Hazuki - TooCool4SCHOOL
> 
> Name of chat:  
> Idiot Brigade   
> Always the losing team

**_Milk_is_the_new_water_ ** _has renamed the chat **Always the losing team**_

**Milk_is_the_new_water:** yahoo~

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** I have taken over Tobio-chans phoneヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

 **Mackerel:** Hello?

 **Mackerel:** who are you? (｀◎△◎)!?

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** Tobio-chans lovely senpai~

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** Oikawa Tooru (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

 **FutureSmallGiant:** GIVE ME MY PHONE!!!

 **DefinitelyMom:** I told Iwaizumi-san that you are misbehaving

 **DefinitelyMom:** he wants to tell you something

 **DefinitelyMom:** TRASHYKAWA

 **DefinitelyMom:** YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE

 **DefinitelyMom:** OR I’LL HIT YOU

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** iwa-chan is scary

**_Milk_is_the_new_water_ ** _is offline_

**TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** talk shit

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** get hit

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** hahahashahahahahahaha

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** oikawa is crying

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** shit

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** dad is coming

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** GOTTA TIOHEDRWNLSDCGF

**_TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll_ ** _is offline_

**TooCool4SCHOOL:** im confused

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** the heck happened

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U:** Let me explain it to you in our chat Hazu-kun

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** thank you hika-chan~

 **DefinitelyMom:** you leave my daughter alone you fiend!

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** sim now

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** wna

 **Mackerel:** practice starts in 10 mins haru

 **Mackerel:** please be patient (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** n

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** sum noa

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** no wai

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** watr call

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** got go

**_donotcontactunlessaboutswimming_ ** _is offline_

**Mackerel:** HARU NO

**_Mackerel_ ** _is offline_

**Ryuu-senpai:** asahi is crying

 **Ryuu-senpai:** he hit Hinata with a ball

 **Ryuu-senpai:** again

 **DefinitelyMom:** don’t laugh at your brothers

 **DefinitelyMom:** I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my household!

 **Dad:** child

 **Dad:** listen to your mother

 **Dad:** come back to practice

 **Dad:** that was not a request

 **Dad:** now or suicides until your arms or legs fall off

**_Ryuu-senpai_ ** _is offline_

**_DefinitelyMom_ ** _is offline_

**_Dad_ ** _is offline_


	6. Kageyama can't swim!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu:  
> Hinata Shoyo - FutureSmallGiant  
> Kageyama Tobio - Milk_is_the_new_water  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Ryuu-senpai  
> Nishinoya Yuu - TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll  
> Yachi Hitoka - Too_Kawaii_4_U  
> Sugawara Kousuke - DefinitelyMom  
> Sawamura Daichi - Dad
> 
> Free:  
> Nanase Haruka - donotcontactunlessaboutswimming  
> Makoto Tachibana - Mackerel  
> Nagisa Hazuki - TooCool4SCHOOL

**TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** #exposed #shock

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** KAGEYAMA CAN’T SWIM

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** I told you that in confidence

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** you promised not to tell anyone

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** why would you do that to me

 **FutureSmallGiant:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **FutureSmallGiant:** cant breth

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** wat

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** how you no no to sim

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** HINATA-BOKE

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** yust cuz

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** dat y

 **Mackerel:** why is Haru looking horrified?

 **Mackerel:** oh

 **Mackerel:** Kageyama-san can’t swim

 **Mackerel:** that’s why

 **DefinitelyMom:** that’s unsafe

 **DefinitelyMom:** you have to learn how to swim

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** yes

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** com

 **donotcontactunlessaboutswimming:** we lern

**_donotcontactunlessaboutswimming_ ** _is offline_

**Mackerel:** We have a competition near your school soon

 **Mackerel:** we can swim together then?

 **DefinitelyMom:** lets make a chat with daichi and we can figure out the details

 **Milk_is_the_new_water:** please no

**_Milk_is_the_new_water_ ** _is offline_

**TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** this is gonna be great

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** kageyama already looks like hes dreading it

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** he might cry now

 **TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll:** might drown when learning

 **Ryuu-senpai:** bro you so mean

 **Ryuu-senpai:** I like it

**_TheBiggestSenpaiOfAll_ ** _is offline_

**_Ryuu-senpai_ ** _is offline_

**TooCool4SCHOOL:** I feel sorry for kageyama-san

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** haru cant teach for shit

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U:** we’ll just have to help

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U:** ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)

 **Too_Kawaii_4_U:** want to continue out chat from yesterday?

 **TooCool4SCHOOL:** yas

 

_They went on to try teaching Kageyama to swim. It did not go as expected, as he sank like a rock and panicked as soon as the water came over his head. He almost drowned._

_Yachi panicked and threw up._

_Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata laughed a lot._

_Sugawara was exasperated while Daichi told bad jokes._

_Haru swam a lot and ignored most of what happened around him._

_Makoto tried to help everyone, with little to no success._

_Nagisa finally got to hug Yachi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this piece of crap.
> 
> Sorry for any lost braincells (lies, not sorry at all).
> 
> Hope you had fun reading our middle-of-the-night brainchild.
> 
> We had fun writing it! Σ(*ﾉ´>ω<｡`)ﾉ


End file.
